mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow the Hedgehog/Dylanius9000's version
While this version uses the sprites from MUGENHunter's second version, his gameplay is completely different, having Veanko's gameplay style. Ironically, he actually ''relies on projectiles rather than lacking them. He also seems to have learnt some moves from Dio Brando. OW THE EDGE...'' ) |Image = File:DylaniusShadowPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Dylanius9000 |Downloadlink = Google Drive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Shadow has the gameplay style and button layout of Veanko's Sonic characters, with , and being used for his Normals, Specials and Hypers, for a charge attack, for a Dodge and for a grab. Like with all of Veanko's Sonic characters, the charge attack knocks the opponent down and he gains Super Armor for one hit while charging. When fully charged, the attack becomes unblockable. He also has many features of Veanko's other Sonic characters. He has EX Moves and most of his Hypers have three different levels, which each level dealing more damage while using more Power. His playstyle focuses on projectiles. He has many ranged attacks, which can be used to keep the opponent away from Shadow. He has decent comboability, but he is also a bit of a glass cannon because he has less Life than most other characters. His charge attack can be very useful against characters with slow attacks since the player can take the hit and then strike back. His Chaos Spear stuns the opponent, making it vulnerable to combos or Hypers. His Hypers are pretty straightforward and there usually isn't much difference between the Hypers' levels apart from an increase in damage. While Chaos Control is unblockable, fullscreen (the opponent is automatically teleported in front of Shadow when activated) and deals huge damage, even more than his other level 3 Hypers, it has a very long startup time and has to be used carefully to avoid wasting 3000 Power. This character has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. It is unique compared to other characters with the default A.I. in that it almost never attacks, and jumps around and blocks more frequently. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Distance varies depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Distance varies depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} or | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | Uses 500 Power| }} 'Hypers' or or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} or or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} or or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' or + | }} during input to dodge backwards|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos The Edgiest Lifeform Lunatic Automaton MUGEN SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG SHADOW DYLANIUS HE IS HERE Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Dylanius9000 Category:Characters made in 2016 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}